


A Hammertooth Holiday Special

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Series: Merry Magtok, Everyone [1]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: Someone keeps leaving Toki a drink at his table. He's determined to find out who it is before the holiday arrives.
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Toki Wartooth
Series: Merry Magtok, Everyone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069586
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	A Hammertooth Holiday Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully cleaned up the remaining mistakes. Fixed up a few tense issues, and aded a bit of details here and there. Special thanks to all the shy hammertooth shippers who keep asking for these amazing prompts on anon :) this was a blast to write

Rehearsal was every Tuesday and Thursday, from 5 p.m. onward, though it was unusual for practice to extend beyond nine. Even in the rare instances it did break past the dreaded four-hour barrier, Toki wasn’t too worried. The cold still of the night never bothered him so long as he had space to move and breathe in, along with the lamplight to remind him he was above ground, and enjoyed the ten-minute walk from the rehearsal studio to the small, brick building that served as both a used bookstore and industrial themed café. Tonight wasn’t any different. It was just past nine when Toki entered the café, plaintive expression replaced once he was hit with musical nostalgia and the hot, tasty aroma of roasting coffee.

Toki took to visiting the café two weeks into joining the band, after a session ended and he stepped outside to a nasty downpour. Toki had somehow missed the old, remodeled building that hosted both shops until late that night while shivering and waiting for his bus that only arrived by the hour after eight. Though he barely read anything past age twelve, and had hardly any money to spare, Toki took residence in the store filled to the brim with dry-smelling books, posters, tie-dye shirts, succulents, puzzles and board games, and Toki eventually found himself cozily situated at a table located in the furthermost corner of the café, where the boundary between literature and nitro cold-brewed drinks met. It was past nine, and hardly a soul was ordering anything caffeinated at this hour, but no one told Toki to leave, so he stayed. No one told him off the second time he stumbled in, this time entering through the café side of the store, and once Toki grew familiar with the table nearest the glass pane with a view of street and bus stop, decided he’d make the warm-smelling shop a permanent fixture of his rituals until politely asked to leave.

Winter had officially arrived, and though the weather in the states paled in comparison to Norway’s frosty, white winters, Toki donned his fair share of layers as he stepped inside the café. He was hit with a warm, flavorful scent, and inhaled deeply as he glanced at the counter, spotting the backside of the tall barista busy draining old decaffeinated coffee into the sink, and walked to his usual spot. He passed old music posters of punk-rock bands, indie groups and displays stapled to the brim with “wanted” ads or requests for roomies, and located his seat tucked by the window.

There was a cup of coffee waiting for him when he arrived.

Once he set his guitar aside, Toki eyed the cup, picked it up, and wasn’t surprised that it was still warm. He also wasn’t surprised when he removed the foam protector and saw the same sloppy heart hurriedly etched by the barista when he took the order, and wasn’t too shocked when he brought the lip to his nostrils and inhaled that delectable scent of sweet white and bitter chocolate intermingling with one another. Toki glanced around the area, spotting an older gentleman reading the paper, two students engaged in vigorous studying, the barista sorting through the remaining biscuits and treats in the display rack, and another employee pushing a tray of books just outside the café’s perimeter.

This was the fourth time Toki was greeted with a cup of coffee, and the fourth time he missed out determining who had ordered it for him. The first time was understandable: rehearsal ended earlier than normal after a string snapped and cut Skwisgaar’s hand. When Toki snuck inside the cafe, there was a long line of people asking for smoothies and precooked take-away meals. With all the hulabaloo, Toki barely noticed when the barista slipped by his table, dropped off the cup, and told him “it’s on the house” before parting, giving Toki no chance to respond. By the time Toki finished being giddy over the surprise gift, had considered that he’d need to give himself a shot before drinking, so much time had passed. When he looked around the café, he couldn’t begin to sort through the crowds and determine who bought him the tasty drink. The second time was stupidity on his part, having forgotten the promise of checking the café because it had been so cold, and upon being granted the cup, was so thankful he only had the forethought to thank the barista before greedily using the hot cup to warm his tired, chilled spirits. The third was a bust because, like today, when Toki arrived the drink was already waiting for him.

Toki thought about asking the one of the baristas since they were the one filling the orders. It made sense enough, and Toki was confident that, of the four times he was gifted the drink, there was always the same one or two faces behind the counter. What kept him from outright asking, however, was the knowledge that the male barista was friendly with the girl customers and coworkers. Something about it made Toki hesitant, afraid to come off as rude, potentially ungrateful or just prying for information that he currently hadn’t earned.

With a light sight, Toki rubbed the tip of his nose against the cup, enjoying the heated friction caused by plastic and chocolatey steam, then settled into his seat and took the first warm sip. The beverage was warm, but not as hot as it normally was when he arrived half-past eight. Whoever was buying him drinks either probably had to leave before or around nine.

Toki took another sip, smiling to himself and whomever his secret admirer might be.

What if it’s a dude, Toki pondered midway through a gulp that, despite the beverage’s lukewarm temperature, still managed to fill his chest with a comforting warmth. Whoever was buying him drinks, Toki wished they weren’t so shy. Bad enough Toki had a miserable time figuring out when a person was flirting with him. Now he finally had someone signaling their direct interest, and they were too afraid to approach little ol’ him for a small chat. Toki didn’t see why. He’d love for someone to sit down and let him in on how they figured the combination of white and dark chocolate would be his favorite, or give their opinion on the ancient, but tasteful punk that played muted in the background of the café side of the shop. Of course, Toki would also love to know when they noticed him, developed a crush, and decided to help bring an end to his long, cold nights with something so sweet and thoughtful, but for now he’d happily settle for a simple “hello.”

He finished his drink quickly, enjoying the warmth while it lasted, and then settled into his corner, eyeing the intersection and bus stop near the corner. A few minutes passed, and something knocked gently against his table. Toki jolted, turned and saw the tall barista retract his hand to then point a finger at the neglected cup.

“Hey, man,” he greeted coolly, offering a short nod to Toki. “You good?”

Toki looked past the friendly grin, to the clock on the wall, and saw it was thirteen minutes to closing. The barista’s serene politeness was likely a passive means of trying to kick him out. Toki gave him a nervous nod in return, then reached for his guitar case’s strap as the barista picked up the cup.

“You headed out already?” the barista commented once Toki slung the case over his shoulder.

Toki made one glance at the barista. It only then dawned on him that his admirer might be one of the workers in the store. The urge to ask the barista filled his gut with butterflies, but when he saw the man’s longer fingers trace over the heart, felt all his confidence drain.

“Something on your mind, man?” the barista asked, picking up on Toki’s oblivious stare.

Frantic, Toki shook his head at him, and stood up from his seat so quickly his guitar case almost got trapped with the chair. He stumbled off, paying little mind to the baritas eyeing him as he hurried to the door.

Perhaps another night, Toki thought, then exited the café.

* * *

After a particularly good, but exhausting rehearsal, Toki arrived at the café just shy of 8:42 p.m. The last of the early Christmas shoppers were making their rounds on the book half of the store, and there were a few shoppers, mostly families, huddled around the dessert and snack display.

When he exited the bathroom, Toki was greeted to the surprising snap of peppermint mixed with his mocha, along with a decent helping of cracked peppermint and chocolate sprinkles coating the whipped top. There were quite the number of cute, friendly faces in the area tonight, though Toki was helplessly lost at determining whether the occasional glance in his direction was a possible sign of interest. He did pick up on the heat of his cup, and when he slid the foam covering down, saw the same sloppy heart had smeared when he pressed and dragged the cardboard against it. Still fresh, he noticed, then glanced in the direction of the busy counter and wondered if he had just missed the order when he slipped into the bathroom just minutes before.

Maybe it is a worker, he thought, eyes wandering around, darting between hanging lightbulbs, tables covered with neglected magazines and leftover gift wrapping. Given the size of the bookstore, chances were it was one of the late-night shift workers, and someone he likely never noticed. But that person obviously noticed him. Who could it be? Toki’s eyes settled on a family leaving the café, holding some wrapped books, and felt his stomach tickle as he took another sip of his delicious drink. They could be seasonal, he worried, after dwelling on the thought a bit longer.

A sharp voice called out a name, and when Toki turned, saw the barista from before leave the pick-up counter to start chatting with the young woman working alongside him. The thought to ask the barista arose once more, and this time Toki counted on the unspoken bond between men to hopefully work up the courage to ask the older gentleman. Sure, the guy was always so friendly with the girls, but that didn’t change the laws of nature, right? Guys looked out for each other, Toki concluded, and convinced himself to leave the seat and approach the line once it had shrunk to an acceptable wait.

When he reached the front, there were a few customers giving orders. Anxious, but determined, Toki busied himself by listening to the heavy roll of the drums playing. He stared at a few delectable treats, imagined a scenario where money wasn’t always an issue and he could afford to splurge a five on a single treat, and during that fantasy, was unaware that he was up next until the barista called for him.

“Hey there,” he greeted, voice cheery and befitting for the season.

Toki nervously fidgeted once the man caught his attention. A rich, brown eye settled on Toki.

“Uhm, hellos,” he said, both amazed and discouraged that his confidence would vanish so quickly with a simple glance.

The barista turned to his coworker, sent her silent nod, then returned to the register. He rested both hands on the counter, and with a friendly countenance, asked, “Anything I can get ya, man?”

The question was friendly enough, and the barista, despite some of his rough features, had a nice smile that drew Toki forward.

“Uhm, askually…” The barista gave a nod. Toki thought about how he overstayed his welcome the last time, and wondered if the barista remembered, or cared. Probably not, Toki thought, or hoped. Prayed. “I justs wanted…”

“We got an issue in the back.” The female coworker popped her head from a room, her thick hair bouncing as she learned against the opened doorway. “I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re missing shipments of soy and coconut milk.”

The barista’s smile faded as he turned and met with the girl. “Are you kiddin’ me?” he asked, then promptly returned to Toki and, with a slightly strained smile, said, “Sorry, man. One second.”

Toki fiddled with his hands as he accidentally listened in on the conversation, catching on the older man’s growing frustration, and the woman’s insistences that it wasn’t her fault, that he should have a word with the blond with the glasses, that this always happens when she takes a day off from work. Suddenly, the question seemed stupid. Suddenly, Toki realized he was about to ask a stranger something rather personal. An agreement that the barista ultimately partook in, but a sacred act that was still rather private. And what if the barista refused to share the name, or the female worker thought he was weird for asking? Was it weird to be asking in the first place? As cute as the offerings were, they were done in private. There had to be a reason behind this, correct?

The barista abruptly returned. “I’m sorry. Do you mind wait–”

Caught in the moment, and terrified of having nothing to say, Toki’s eyes settled on the older man’s rolled-up sleeves, and he frantically blurted, “I just wants to tells you I likes your tattoos. Really ams a cool sleeves. Well, goodnights.”

He about-faced before either worker could react to his rushed fray of words and slipped back into his seat, burying his face with a beanie as he inwardly swore at how terrible that went. There was a good chance he'd have to avoid visiting the café side of the store come next week, and quite possibly after that. Maybe for the rest of his life.

Toki slumped, rested his head on top of the table, and stared dejectedly at the cup. After a few minutes, he lifted his stare, catching the bright shimmer of the Christmas decorations slowly encroaching on the industrialized setting of the café.

It would be so nice to know who his admirer was before Christmas, he thought.

* * *

The following week Toki spent all day at work, doing his and picking up Murderface’s shift (the man complained of an upset stomach, though Toki had his doubts), and after a long day, dragged his heavy instrument down the nearly hour-long route of bus rides, only to have Pickles greet him at the front doors of their rented space to let him know that rehearsal was cancelled. Toki squatted on the floor, listening as Pickles recounted his side of the day with his young guitarist. Nathan’s dad suffered some minor injury, but the event left their singer so shaken that he departed early to visit his family. Skwisgaar called his and Murderface’s place earlier, but Pickles had an inkling Murderface would be too lazy to call and update Toki on the news, and as such, waited here to drop him back off at his place.

“And wouldn’t cha know it?” Pickles remarked as he carried Toki’s cumbersome guitar case for him on their way to the parking lot. “He didn’t tell ya a darn thing.”

After pulling two shifts, Toki enthusiastically welcomed the ride back to his place. After stowing his guitar in the back, Toki reclined his seat as far back as he could, then rested on his side. Pickles jokingly warned him to sit his ass up while they passed through the gentrified part of the neighborhood, lest a cop pull them over. Once he did, the car slowed, and Toki spotted the café and secondhand bookstore.

The light at the intersection turned red, and as Toki stared inside the shop, became painfully aware of how close the holidays were, and how badly he wanted to know who it was buying him all those drinks. Toki glanced at the red light. If he drove off with Pickles now, that unknown admirer would leave behind a gift that no one would drink. The thought left Toki uneasy, filling him with a funny guilt that made little sense. It wasn’t as though he could prove his secret admirer was even around when he arrived…though, the longer he thought about it, the less that made sense as well.

The light turned green, and right as Pickles hit the gas, Toki fumbled in his seat, and requested that Pickles drop him off here and please take his guitar home for him.

“Ya sure about this?” Pickles asked a final time before reaching across his seat to shut the passenger door. “S’ gonna be real cold tonight.”

“Ams sure,” Toki said, smiling through chattering teeth at the already rapidly declining temperature. He rubbed his cold palms together, feeling the wrinkled twenty that Pickles so graciously provided him once Toki explained his story, and forced a still grin upon his taut, shivering face. “Thanks for helpins, Pickle.”

“No prob, dood,” the older man replied. His hands fiddled with the wheel. “Do me a favor? They don’t show up by half-past eight, give me a call. I’ll take ya to a bar n’ we can drink through this.”

“Okays,” Toki said, but somehow knew it wouldn’t come to that.

Pickles revved the engine. “Don’t wait too long, Toki.”

“I won'ts,” Toki replied through shudders, but knew it would be at least three hours before he could fully determine who was buying him the drinks.

Toki managed the first hour well enough, visiting the surrounding stores and distracting himself as best he could, but found himself leaving each store and establishment after only a few short minutes, constantly drawn to the used bookstore and café. By the second hour, it was getting uncomfortably snappish, and Toki could see each miserable exhale, and felt the sting of every other inhale. Knowing the risks, he huddled near the brick-layered building, waited for a group to enter, and joined them and entered through the bookstore half of the shop.

He hid amongst the puzzles and board games, which proved to do a better job at keeping his mind off the inevitable as he read through summaries, rules and guidebooks. Once it neared eight, and Toki knew his drink would be placed around that time, he edged closer, taking his time with fretful, but miniscule steps to the desired location. He covered a portion of his face with a scarf, and his forehead with his beanie, hoping that it would be enough to obscure his identity as he peeked around a display of recycled bookmarks, gift cards and keychains and stared into the café portion of the store.

By now, the familiar rock music that lulled in the background was replaced with slightly muted holiday melodies. Toki listened to the jingle of the bells playing along with the harmony and knew what was at stake tonight, but his eyes dropped from ceiling to ground level, and his sights rested on his empty table, Toki shuddered. He checked the time with his phone, saw he had about fifteen minutes left before the estimated time of ordering, and backed himself into a row of classical science fiction.

He maneuvered through some rows, shifting his position and checking the table from another vantage point. He caught the female barista on her phone, checking a text while the line was empty. Toki waited a bit longer, picking up this year’s best sellers and pretending to show interest, when he overheard the male barista call for his partner to man the register.

Toki lifted his stare, saw the clock on the wall, and realized this was just about the right time for the order to be made. About this time, Nathan would normally tell everyone he was done for the night, and Toki would hurriedly put his guitar away and begin his ten-minute trek through the cold to here, and come upon and enjoy his surprise drink.

“Still just a heart, Hammersmith?”

“Whatever. Just ring it up for me.”

Toki lowered the magazine further as he watched the male barista mark up a cup and attend to his work. The girl snickered, leaned across the countertop and tapped her fingernails against the register to charge the man for his drink.

“Y’know, this would be a lot easier if you wrote your number,” she said, paying no mind as the older man cast her a roll of the eye before returning to the drink. “Or, better yet: you can just hand him the drink and tell him you’re interested.”

“ _Customers_ ,” the man stiffly replied, and the younger of the two shook her head, faced the front, and greeted the two older women making their way towards the front counter.

Toki took half a step forward, disbelieving what he was seeing, but clasped to the corner aisle as he watched the barista begin crafting his drink. Aside from the few customers already sitting down, the two women currently being attended to by the cashier, there was no one else in the cafe. It was just the baristas, and it was the male, the one he had spoken to on multiple accounts now, that was now pouring creamy milk into a cup and placing it under a drip.

Toki’s heart jumped into his throat as he caught the older man turning, reaching beneath the counter and grabbing a container of whipped cream for his newly finished drink. His interest grew as he focused in on the man, watching thin lips form an even finer line as he covered the top of the drink with a nice, bounteous amount of whipped cream. As he grabbed a small shaker filled with sprinkles, Toki fumbled. His heart trembled, remembering how gently the man had knocked on his table last week. Toki had assumed his smile and polite manner were nothing more than a nice way of trying to coax a customer out of a closing store. He didn’t consider how confused the older man had been when Toki suddenly left, the excited nod he gave his coworker when Toki approached him last Thursday, and how apologetic he’d been when he was called aside to deal with an issue.

Toki gave one final, distanced glance at the older man as he covered the lid to his drink, walked around the counter and carried it all the way to Toki’s specified table. As the man hovered over it, readjusted its placement so it was more aligned on the center, Toki fixated on the older man’s hair, lush and tied in a bun, and the right of his arm that lacked the same amount of ink as the left, but possessed a few decorative rings that took to Toki’s fancy. He saw the man’s weary, but fretful smile as he backed from the table, returned to the counter where his coworker signaled one final “really?” before replacing her sarcastic gleam with amore controlled appearance.

The drink rested on the table, freshly brewed and at its most perfect state. Toki swallowed, then shoved his hand deep into his jacket’s pocket. The wrinkled twenty crinkled in his shaking, sweating hands.

Without a care of how it might look, Toki left the aisle and walked straight into the café. The older man was busy crafting a set of drinks and didn’t notice, but the woman sure did, and once her forest-green eyes set upon and read the determination in Toki’s eyes, stepped aside and vanished into the back of the store. Toki was sure she sent a slight smile his way, but didn’t mind it too much. Whether she was rooting for him or not, Toki was going to get this done.

He knocked on the counter. “Hellos?”

“Abby, customer–” The man glanced over his lanky shoulder, spotted Toki at the counter, and stopped himself from saying more. He quickly removed himself from the machinery, then greeted Toki with a charming, albeit less prepared, grin.

“Heys,” Toki said, smiling warmly at the man. His eyes dropped to the nametag situated on the man’s apron. “Magnus?”

The man lifted his head at the sound of his name. “What can I do for you, man?”

“Wants to order somethinks nice,” Toki answered, English slipping and turning messy near the end as he played with the twenty in his pocket. “Whats do you recommends?”

Magnus turned slightly, eyes shifting passed Toki to the drink he’d just made him.

“Oh, donts worry about that,” Toki replied before Magnus could say a word. “Ams not gonna wastes a free drinks!” If he could say a word. Toki figured the man, despite his rough contours and cool appearance, was as shy as he figured his secret admirer to be. If his position didn’t force him to remain quiet, the fear of public rejection most certainly would.

“Well…” the man cupped his large hands together, “We have a hot cider that’s pretty popular. A gingerbread flavored latte.”

“Which ones does you likes the best?”

“The cider is nice,” Magnus answered calmly. “Especially on a cold night like this one. It’s not as sweet, though.”

“Sounds good. Gets me a mediums, please.” Toki watched as the man rang up the price of the drink. He glanced at the dessert display and chewed in inner cheek. “What’s about snacks? Anythinks you likes?”

Magnus shrugged. “Cider goes well with the gingerbread stuff.”

“Ams the bread good?”

“It’s nice, yeah.”

Toki went ahead and ordered both the bread and gingerbread man and, upon Magnus’ suggestion, asked for the bread to be warmed before paying for his additional drink and snacks.

“Can I have a name for this order?” Magnus asked. His expression gave nothing away. Toki couldn’t tell if he was eager to learn his name, or was dreading to hear it.

“Toki,” he answered back, and when Magnus joked and asked if Toki was going to share those treats or hoard them for himself for the night, Toki ignored him, just smiled and told him to please keep the change before heading off to the restroom to supply himself some insulin.

He hurried out a few minutes later, head still spinning from the interaction, but found his table as it normally was, empty and bearing the single cup. Toki rushed to it, took his seat and took into his anxious hands. He brought it close to him, but refrained from taking a sip, and instead patiently waited for his name to be called so he could pick up his new order. He fished through his jacket, pulled out a pen, and snatched up a nearby napkin from another table and hurriedly began scribbling his number across the slightly stained paper. He drew back, observed it, and frowned as he contemplated whether he might want to draw some sloppy little heart like the one that matched his cup.

“Hey.”

Toki carefully folded the napkin and stowed it into his pocket. He looked up at Magnus holding two bags in one hand, the drink in his other.

“Oh, you didn’ts have to carries all of thats for me,” Toki said with a mild gasp.

“It’s no problem, man,” Magnus replied. He offered the morsels to Toki. After a short thanks from Toki, Magnus stepped back, but didn’t leave. Instead, he lingered near the table, eyes gingerly resting on the drink he had made some several minutes ago. “You sure you don’t want me to toss that?”

“Nopes, that ams for me to drinks,” Toki answered. He glanced down at his recently purchased meal and, without looking up, added, “this ams for somebody else. Someones specials.”

 _“Oh?”_ Magnus broke into a sly chuckle. “Lucky you.”

“Yeah,” Toki said aloud, feeling relieved right when he had said it. He glanced up at Magnus, catching the slight hurt in the older man’s eye, and after a quick inhale, said with a slight stutter, “it ams for you.”

“What?”

Magnus’ voice was terribly soft. His expression yielded to whatever whims he had held within him for so long, and Toki saw the comment had caught him so off guard that he almost looked like he might run away at any moment. Though equally as nervous, Toki swallowed away any fear he had in him, and grinned at Magnus.

“I saws you makins this drinks for me,” he explained through slightly chattering teeth. God, he was nervous. He was probably just as terrified as Magnus was, but unlike the older man standing before him, hands fumbling and tugging his apron in a desperate attempt to keep busy and in control, Toki knew exactly what he was going to say now. “Thanks you for getting me drinks after rehearsals.”

Magnus played with his ponytail. “Ah, well…it’s no biggie.”

Blushing, Toki added. “Was hopin’ I coulds surprise you with a drinks, too?”

That soothed the nerves. Magnus dropped his arms, face darkening as his head sunk with the shaking appendages, but lifted after a quick exhale and exposed the flattery hidden underneath. “I appreciate that… _Toki_.”

Now cupping his drink, Toki asked. “When does you get offs work?”

“Not till half-past ten,” Magnus confessed with a low, but pleasing voice that Toki was sure he wouldn’t mind hearing more often. He watched Magnus check the clock, frowning. “You, uh, sure–”

“I can waits!” Toki announced with a hearty beam. “Beens waitinks for a whiles to haves a friendly chats with yous.” Toki rested his blushing face into his palms. “What ams few minutes more?”

Relieved, Magnus smiled back at him. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Hey, Magnus,” the woman at the register called out, then waved at the two with a hand. “Next time, don’t forget to sign out for your break, alright? Yeesh.”

She turned her back on the two, right as Magnus faced Toki with an open mouth. Toki grinned wide, watching and holding in a chuckle when Magnus took a small, hesitant step towards the table, stopping for a second to press his hands against the back of his head, fighting to control the rising excitement that was becoming so overwhelmingly abundant in his gleaming eyes. With a sudden drop, he reached for the chair, and Toki caught a glimpse of some additional tattoos he overlooked before, noticed the red gemstone glimmering as Magnus sat down across from him, and as Magnus reached for his drink, Toki shivered a light giggle, wondering more about the man who’d taken a liking to him since he had started visiting the store.

Someone uttered a weak, shy chuckle. “Hey.”

_“Hey.”_


End file.
